Opening/closing body control devices for vehicles have been proposed that allow an opening/closing body of a vehicle to be opened and closed by a drive source like a door opening/closing apparatus disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. Such a control apparatus detects the manipulation speed of a handle provided on a door and determines the operation speed of the door based on the manipulation speed.
That is, there is a correlation between the manipulation speed of the door handle and the operation speed of the door that the user desires. With the above configuration, the operation speed of the opening/closing body is easily changed by intuitive manipulation input to the door handle by the user. This improves convenience for users.